odlotowe_agentkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Niebezpieczna zabawa
Niebezpieczna zabawa (oryg. Child's Play) – 6. odc. sezonu 1 serialu Odlotowe Agentki. Opis 'Opis szczegółowy' Na całym świecie dorośli nie wywiązują się ze swoich obowiązków, a interesuje ich tylko... zabawa zabawkami! W kalifornijskim centrum handlowym wybuchł pożar, a strażacy zamiast go gasić grają w gry komputerowe. To nie koniec! Podobnie zachowują się także inni ważni obywatele. Jesli tak dalej pójdzie, na świecie zapanuje chaos. Mija zwyczajny dzień w liceum w Beverly Hills. Nie jest on jednak tak zwyczajny dla znanej blondwłosej agentki – Clover. Po raz kolejny się zakochała. Jej sercowym wybrankiem jest Rick, maturzysta a zarazem starszy brat Caitlin – wroga Agentek. Clover stara się nieco zmienić swój wygląd. Chce wyglądać na starszą i bradziej ułożoną, gdyż ma wrażenie, że takie dziewczyny mają u Ricka powodzenie. Nagle Agentki zostają wciągnięte do tunelu... ...który, przecząc prawom fizyki, sprowadza je do helikoptera WOOHP. Agentki zostają wtajemniczone w sekrety misji, gadżety zostają rozdane. Jerry, jak to ma w zwyczaju, wysyła Agentki do określonego dziwnym środkiem transportu. Tym razem jest to skuter, zmieniający swój tryb z zimowych płóz na lądowe koła. Agentki trafiają na egzotyczny i interesujący Tajwan. Z całą aferą powiązane są zabawki, więc Jerry postanawia zbadać problem u źródła. Wysyła Agentki na Międzynarodowe Targi Zabawek na Tajwanie. Dziewczęta słyszą pozytywne komentarze na temat zabawek z firmy Kozy (właściciel: Vladimir Cosyrev), idą więc to sprawdzić. Podejrzliwość sprawia to, że zabawki pochodzą z lat siedemdziesiątych, natomiat przedstawiciel Cosyreva wspomniał, że to debiut firmy. Agentki podążają do chińskiej restauracji zgłębić nieco swą znajomość kuchni orientalnej. Nagle dzieje się coś bardzo nieprawdopodobnego! Sam, która swym czujnym okiem oglądała jedną z zabawek – mechanicznego pieska, nagle została oślepiona dziwnym fioletowym promieniem. Zaczęła zachowywać się bardzo niedojrzale, jak gdyby zabawka uwsteczniła ją w rozwoju. Zostaje skarcona przez Clover. Niestety, Jerry, któremu dziewczęta przesłały niektóre zabawki do analizy, również zdziecinniał. Alex i Clover muszą szybko coś zrobić, inaczej światem zapamuje chaos! Dziewczyny poszły na przeszpiegi. Zapuściły się do magazynów Światowych Targów, w których uwsteczniona Sam dokonała odkrycia: znalazła Małą Anię – zabawkę robiącą furorę w znanej już dekadzie lat siedemdziesiątych. Szpiegowanie zostało przerwane przez tłum wściekłych ochroniarzy. Po udanej ucieczce, Alex sięgnęła po trochę informacji o Małej Ani. Okazało się, że to lalka wyprodukowana w pewnej fabryce w Rosji. Oto następny cel ich podróży! Po długim locie nad Rosją Agentki dotarły na miejsce. W fabryce czekał na nie niemiły komitet powitalny, więc bezpośrednie wejście było niemożliwe. Agentki weszły więc podstępem: założyły kostiumy Małej Ani (wersji max wielkości człowieka). Niestety, dziecinność Sam wdała się we znaki i zdezorientowani pracownicy postanowili się jej pozbyć. Wyrzucili ją do kotła, gdzie miała się spalić. Gdyby nie szybka interewncja przyjaciółek, Sam spłonęłaby żywcem. Agentki przystąpiły do działania – odłączyły główny komputer kierujący produkcją, lecz sprowokowały ochronę. Po wyjątkowo krótkiej ucieczce natrafiły na twórcę demonicznych zabawek, Vladimira Cosyreva. Wyjaśnił on, że stwożył tę całą fabrykę oraz diabelskie zabawki, by przypomnieć dorosłym radość zabawy. Oczywiście przyniosłoby to mu wielkie dochody finansowe, gdyż wzrosłaby sprzedaż zabawek. Oczarowany dziecinnością Sam Vladimir wziął ją na długą przejażdżkę po Rosji. Niestety, Alex i Clover nie miały tyle szczęścia... Wpadły bowiem w pułapkę. Zwisając głową w dół, czekały na zdziecinnienie, gdyż zostały skierowane wprost na maszynę produkcyjną. Clover jednak wydostała je z opresji. Nie czekając na nic, Agentki ruszyły Sam z odsieczą! Goniąc Vladimira, zauważyły, że zabawki przestały zamieniać ludzi w dzieci. Gorzej! Zaczęły demolować pobliskie miasta! Clover po raz kolejny wykazała się niemałym sprytem. Włożyła chip zmieniający dorosłych w dzieci do największej dumy Vladimira – Małej Ani. Miał on zmienić przestępcę w nieznośnego bachora. Alex popisała się akrobacją na linie, to z jej pomocą dostała się na pojazd Cosyreva. Ten jednak nie zamierzał łatwo jej wpuścić. Alex jednak mogła liczyć na pomoc Sam, w której pozostało jednak trochę moralności. Alex zdziecinniła Vladimira Małą Anią, który, zaszantażowany, obiecał wszystko naprawić. Kolejna misja się powiodła. W liceum na Clover czekała niemiła niespodzianka. Rickowi wcale nie chodziło o wyrafinowane, poważne dziewczęta, lecz takie, z którymi można się rozerwać. Odrzucił zaloty „spoważniałej” Clover, a wybrał... Mandy! Blondwłosa Agentka podsumowała to jednym stwierdzeniem: „''dorosłość to przereklamowana sprawa''”. 'Streszczenie' Dorośli nie wywiązują się ze swoich obowiązków (strażacy grają w kry komputerowe zamiast gasić pożary, chirurdzy nie operują, lecz bawią się w teatr itp.). Gdy Agentki wkraczają do akcji, okazuje się, że to wina niepozornych zabawek z przeszłości i ich tajemniczego wynalazcy... Podsumowanie 'Bohaterowie' * Sam * Clover * Alex * Jerry * Rick * Mandy * Vladimir Cosyrev * Caitlin (wspomniana) * matka Jerry'ego (wspomniana) * Gabby (wspomniana) * Carmen (wspomniana) 'Miejsca' * Ameryka Północna: ** Stany Zjednoczone: *** Beverly Hills: **** liceum w Beverly Hills * Azja: ** Chiny: *** Tajwan: **** Tajpej: ***** Międzynarodowe Targi Zabawek na Tajwanie ** Rosja: *** okolice Moskwy: **** Kreml **** fabryka Vladimira Cosyreva 'Organizacje' * firma zabawek Kozy 'Gadżety' * Kompuderniczka * Pas bungee w koloże wężowej skóry * Samoprzylepny lakier do paznokci * Urządzenie namierzające w naszyjniku * Okulary podczerwone * Bransoletka miotająca koralikami 'Wynalazki' * demoniczne zabawki ** mechaniczny piesek ** elektroniczny bohater ** królowa piękności ** Mała Ania 'Pojazdy' * helikopter WOOHP * skuter WOOHP Galeria 6-1.png|Pożar w kalifornijskim centrum handlowym 6-2.png|Zadurzenie Clover w Ricku 6-3.png|Próba Clover wyglądania doroślej niż w rzeczywistości 6-4.png|Skutki działania demonicznych zabawek – dorośli nie wywiązyją się ze swoich obowiązków 6-5.png|Agentki na Tajwanie! 6-6.png|Agentki na targach zabawek 6-7.png|Sam w trakcie przemiany w nieznośnego „bachora” 6-8.png|Agentki na przeszpiegach 6-9.png|Odkrycie Małej Ani 6-10.png|Ucieczka Agentek (scena z czołówki) 6-11.png|Agentki w Rosji! 6-12.png|Wtargnięcie do fabryki zabawek 6-13.png|Sam ledwo uniknęła spalenia żywcem 6-14.png|Spotkanie Vladimira Cosyreva 6-15.png|W pułapce 6-16.png|Sam na przejażdżce z Vladimirem 6-17.png|Sam wyrzucona z samolotu! 6-18.png|Podstęp! Wyrzucona Sam okazała się lalką 6-19.png|Demoniczne zabawki rujnują miasto 6-20.png|Alex wkracza do akcji 6-21.png|Walka z Vladimirem 6-22.png|Vladimir pokonany swoją własną bronią 6-23.png|Clover oststecznie rezygnuje z przedwczesnego bycia dorosłą Wersja polska Opracowanie: IZ-Text Udźwiękowienie: Supra Film Tekst polski: Partycja Przybysz Wystąpili: * Anita Sajnóg – Sam * Krystyna Wiśniewska – Clover * Grzegorz Przybył – ** Jerry ** szef ochrony ** strażnik w fabryce zabawek #1 * Anna Rusek – Alex * Ireneusz Załóg – ** Rick ** strażnik w fabryce zabawek #2 * Wisława Świątek – Mandy * Wiesław Sławik – Vladimir Cosyrev * Dariusz Stach – strażnik w fabryce zabawek #3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1